


Office Secrets

by BanrisCake



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanrisCake/pseuds/BanrisCake
Summary: Tamaki and Banri are on their way home from a photoshoot, but Banri needs to grab papers from the office.
Relationships: Oogami Banri/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Office Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Very very brief mentions of Tamaki/momo and Banri/Sogo

They were on the way home from a shoot that was held late into the night. Banri shifted his eyes over to Tamaki from time to time and occasionally saw light swipe past his face. A yawn filled the car from the younger man in the passenger seat; he rested his chin on his hand as he observed the city that moved past them. 

The silence broke with a grunt that came from Banri’s throat. “Tamaki-kun, is it okay if we stop by the office? I need to grab some papers before I head home.”

He turned his head and caught the driving man’s eye. “Hm? Sure.” And went back to his original position. Tamaki was still sometimes in disbelief of how far he had come as an idol and it made him tired. He wouldn’t trade it for anything, though. The answer was short and quiet, which led Banri to not ask anything more and let Tamaki soften his eyes. 

Time eventually passed and they arrived at the office. As he turned off the car, he watched Tamaki sleep for a few seconds. Hair had fallen over his face on the ride over and it made him look gentle. Not that he wasn’t. He hadn’t become anything but that. On Top of that, light shone through the window and Banri’s face started to heat. He took a breath in at the sight of the person before him; it reminded him of Yuki sometimes. Stubborn and sweet. 

Banri placed a hand on Tamaki’s shoulder to gently shake him awake, but he was dead asleep.

“Hey…,” he said in a kind voice as he smiled. “Hey, Tamaki-kun we’re at the office.”

The boy’s body started to shift and he groaned as he came out of dreamland. He turned his head over to Banri, and squinted at him with what little light was available.

“...Mmm Ban-chan… mm tired.”, he said as he stared at the man that was now inches away from his face.

“Ah well, I may be a little while. Do you want to come in with me?”

Tamaki nodded slowly due to the brain fog that still lingered. With an accidental slam of the door, Banri made his way to the office door and the other followed right behind him. Because of how close Tamaki was to Banri, he began to speed up the pace as he tried to unlock the door.

“Ban-Chan, are you okay?” He glanced at the reflection in the door to read the other’s expression. 

He jumped at the question and proceeded to stare back. Suddenly, he was the striking surface of a matchbox and Tamaki was the match being scraped across him. Or at least, that’s what he felt. And soon, Tamaki’s flame would ignite. This was something Banri knew. For a while he was perplexed about his feelings. There have been on and off girlfriends in Banri’s life since Yuki, but his sex life? It was honestly great. And somewhere along the way he noticed why he started to like him. What could he say, he liked a guy who was honest and cute. And right now that guy was glaring back at him. 

“I’m fine. Thank you.” He closed his eyes and formed an uneasy smile. The urge to escape the situation was strong, but he dealt with it anyway.

“If you say so.” 

Once he managed to open the door, Tamaki walked in and crossed his arms while putting his weight against the wall. He watched the working man's every move. He seemed to always move with power and grace, he carried himself with pride. How much Banri loved his job was no secret to anyone, but perhaps Tamaki liked him that much more because of how caring and understanding he was. There was never a moment where he didn’t try his best for everyone. It just so happened that Banri and Tamaki got along really well.

Banri raised his hand to scratch his head at the missing paperwork.

“Now… where did those papers go? Are they here? Ah no… I could have sw-”, he was cut off at the sudden surprise of strong arms around his stomach and the pressure of Tamaki against his back.

“Wh- what are you doing Tamaki-kun..” 

The matchstick had become shorter.

Hair on the back of Banri’s neck stood up from Tamaki’s shallow breaths. 

“I’m tired, maybe you should wake me up?” He tilted his head to get a better look and pushed harder onto Banris ass with his groin. Tamaki made a sound at the friction between the two, and caused the other to spit out a babble.

An index and middle finger met the collar of Banri’s white button down and pulled it to reveal his neck. Tamaki brushed his lips across his neck which made the man in his grip shiver, all while he squeezed him tighter.

Eyes widened as the sudden rush of adrenaline took over his body at the unexpected attention from Tamaki. It worsened when Tamaki pressed harder on his neck and scraped his teeth across his neck to get a reaction out of him. The one being held shivered as Tamaki got close to Banri’s ear.

“You think I can’t see you watchin’ me or what?”

The tension in the room was beyond measure. Tamaki gradually raised his hand as he reached for Banri’s ponytail and intertwined the blue hair between his fingers before he decided to torture poor Banri. The ponytail was tugged on with a firm grip that was followed by blowing air right next to his ear. Banri made a small noise which earned him a hand that wandered its way to his chest. There was a brush across his nipple with Tamaki’s index and forefinger; he really didn’t waste any time. He continued to tweak and roll it between his fingers, and pinched down hard making Banri bite his lip. Tamaki was ready to move on because who doesn't love a buffet.

He gave one last pinch and then dug his fingernails into Banri’s stomach. Tamaki stopped to pause at the manager's belt and man did it drive him up a fucking wall. He moved in an attempt to get the rough boy to make a move.

Just what Tamaki was aiming for. Hunger had taken over his body after a long day of work.

“I see your glances at me n’ Sou-chan. They way you get flustered when I act cute with you. Have you never noticed the jealous eyes Momorin gives me when you praise me?”

There were no words for what he felt when spoken to like that. The truth was that he watched whenever he went with Mezzo”. For their lives, birthdays, and celebrations; Even rehearsals had become regular for Banri to lust after Tamaki. He admired him for the hard work he always put in.

After Banri’s little brief thinking session he felt his hair get yanked harder than the first time with the only difference that Tamaki’s fist was wrapped in his hair.

He grinded back at Tamaki in order to get as close as possible and the younger man's hand let up a little so the other’s head could turn to face him and everything had suddenly become one hundred times hotter than it was before. Did the matches all get set on fire?

Banri clenched his jaw shut as the beast of a man gripped his cock through his pants, giving it a mild squeeze and then traced around the shape of it. Tamaki had no means to be patient and that was okay with Banri. 

Tamaki wanted this for so long, and he knew Banri had been trying to get closer to him, whether Banri knew it for himself or not.

“Ban-chan likes that ehh?”, he said as his face left his neck and teased his lips with his own.

A sudden loss of grip on his dick made him squirm in Tamaki’s hold. The eagerness he felt was because of how long it’s been since he’s been touched by some one who really wanted to get under his skin. And Tamaki really did. He wanted to return the favor to Banri, he wanted to take care of him instead of the other way around.

Lips brushed against Banri’s and they barely lingered for a moment before the warmth of tongue licked his lips. He winced before he opened his eyes to find there was a wild animal with hungry eyes, and Banri had just become his prey.

Before he could even have processed what happened, he was pushed down with his back on a table. Fuck, Tamaki was strong. There’s a reason he’s in the top 5 list that people want to fuck.

“Where did this-” he stopped mid sentence to gain his breath back, “...come from, Tamaki-Kun?”

“I hang out with Momorin” 

“And what does that have to do with this?”

“He teaches me things…”

Tamaki broke the silence with a harsh kiss on the corner of his mouth and Banri pressed into it. He turned his head more in order to peck at Tamaki’s lips and slipped his tongue in. The one in control met his tongue with Banri’s. Their mouths were hot and they turned so messy and eager. Time was not to be wasted with these two. This is the first time they were truly alone since awareness towards their own emotions.

Spit dribbled out of the managers mouth and Takami slowly licked it off so he could antagonize him. He moved his thumb and hooked it in his mouth and Banri felt like he couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. 

“Mm can I try something?” he said as he opened Banri’s mouth wider. 

Tamaki removed his finger and wiped saliva down his chin and then to his chest. Tamaki messed with the first button on his shirt and glanced at the other for permission to continue. Banri responded with a nod to the silent request.

“... would you open your mouth?” He shifted his eyes avoiding the person underneath him.

Banri wasn’t going to say no, why would he? 

“Alright alright, now you’re shy?” 

“Aw come on, give me a break! This is my first time with you...” 

Banris eyes were big and shied away at the touch of a warm hand. Tamaki turned Banri’s head back to make him look at him, which caused heat to rise in his cheeks. He gave a big smile and gradually closed his eyes and then leaned back down to meet his lips but only hovered over them. 

Tamaki proceeded to press a forceful kiss to his jaw and Banri made a low noise and tilted his head back. Banri felt like he could let himself go at this point, the way his body reacted to the younger boy's touches felt so wrong but he needed this.

This sent his hips up into the air to search for something to grind. A firm hand held his hips down. Tamaki could feel his hipbone and pressed down a little harder. He had complete control over this man, Banri Oogami was at his mercy.

Banri then opened his mouth and Tamaki grinned while he ran his thumb across the others mouth. 

Tamaki began to gather spit and then he let it dribble straight into the mouth below him. He grinned at the look on the older man's face, and then his facial expression went soft when he saw Banri try and cover his face. 

“T-Tamaki-kun…” 

Not long after Banri spoke, he grabbed fistfull of his hair from behind and forced the man down onto his lips. They started to eat each other's tongues like a wild pack of dogs. The kissing was starting to get sloppy but it had just made it even more hot which had encouraged Banri to lick across Tamaki’s teeth. There was a point he stopped caring that night just because he waited so long to have the boy all to himself. 

As pay back, the teen had begun to suck on the tongue that entered his mouth without warning. Tamaki was more than ecstatic about being able to treat his Ban-chan like this.

Banri lifted Tamaki’s head up for air and a string of saliva stretched between them. Tamaki stopped for a moment and breathed hard and placed his hands on the others hips again. Banri slid towards the middle of the table and now the horny teen hovered above him and placed his knee into the needy man’s crotch. As he lowered his upper body to meet Banri where he was, he ran his hand gently up his face pushing back his bangs to reveal his scar. He placed a kiss there, and he wanted to do it for so long. He wanted to reciprocate his appreciation for Banri, make sure he knew that he was cared for.

Tamaki touched his forehead to the scar after and then skimmed his lips across his cheek and then made it back to his lips.

It went back to soft kisses and they slowly gained their desperate energy again. They were both panting so hard that Banri had to put a hand on the others bicep to signal for a small break. 

Banri dove back in with his tongue and clawed at Tamaki’s biceps. They felt so nice in his hands, so firm and strong, it was a miracle he was even touching them right now.

“C’mon, be patient for me!! You’re cute Ban-chan!”

“Okay, okay… I thought you were tired?”

“Shhhh it doesn’t matter.”

“Hah-...”

Very eager, he started to make his way down Banri’s face with forceful kisses and his neck extended as a reflex. When Tamaki got to the first button, he decided to move his position to where he was sitting on the smaller framed man instead. The friction from the hot idol made Banri crazy. His cock was so hard and all he wanted was for Tamaki to finally touch him.

One by one Tamaki slowly unbuttoned the white shirt that revealed Banris pale, slim stomach. Their lips met without warning again, but right after Tamaki went to a collar bone to mark the man underneath him. He licked across it first and followed with running his teeth across it until he bit down gently. Banri gritted his teeth at the painful pleasure and rotated his head to the side.

Tamaki trailed his tongue from the collarbone down to the hard nipple that was now exposed. His nipple twinged as it was pinched by one hand and being lighty flicked with a tongue on the other. The flicks turned into sucks and Banri’s hair started to stick to his forehead.

“Please, I’m suffering here!” Banri’s voice was urgent but playful.

Tamaki got up off of the other man to have them resituate themselves. 

“Tamaki-Kun”

“Mmm yeah?”

“Can I sit in a chair so I can watch you...suck me off?”

Banri’s question had some uncertainty to it. Who was he to assume that Tamaki would want to give him a blowjob. To answer him, he took his hand and   
Banri reached up for another kiss as he ran his fingers through teens hair again, which made him blush. Tamaki’s smile soothed his emotions, but also made him want to take the boy home. But right now all he could do was look at him and admire his joyful face. 

Now this same person who made him feel like he was going to burst with joy, was on his knees hastily trying to undo Banri’s belt. When he got it undone, he ripped it out of the belt loops and flung it with a loud clunk as it smacked the floor. Tamaki mouthed at his pants in order to tease him, but he was so ready to have Banri’s cock in his mouth. With a brisk motion, he undid the button on the dark suit pants and let the zipper undo itself as he put his hand to the hard member. He ran his fingers over the head and slipped his middle and index finger in the waistband. Slowly, Tamaki revealed the so-called dignified man’s dick. A deep breath was heard as the young idol took in what was in front of him. Banri looked so powerful from the angle Tamaki was viewing him from. His eyes glared down at him with desperation and in a harsh manner pushed back the teens bangs in order to get Tamaki to look at him. He moved his hips towards him in an attempt to get him to move faster.

Without warning, the boy on his knees put his right hand around the base of the shaft and proceeded with careful licks at the head. He looked up with his big eyes and the manager's instant reaction was to cover his face because of how good Tamaki looked. He was focused on how amazing it felt to have Tamaki licking all of the precome off of him, the way he occasionally ran his tongue over the slit and on the underside of his cock.

A wet tongue went from the base of the shaft all the way to the tip and it was repeated a few times. Once the boy felt there was enough saliva, he squeezed just a little at the base and then slowly jerked him while he swirled his tongue and let the air leave his mouth. 

Banri could just feel himself let go, he thought he should just let everything go at this point and forget about all the work he has to get done. He couldn't believe how easily Tamaki was able to make him forget about his daily manager duties, how easily these nasty thoughts controlled his current actions. An unwilling moan escaped and he tried to cover his own mouth, as if they weren't the only two there. 

Before Tamaki dove back in, he took the swollen cock, stuck his tongue out and hit it on it a few times. Banri really wanted to know who the hell taught him this, he suspected a few people could have, but maybe he was just a natural. 

On the last time the idol let the dick slap his tongue, a string of cum and saliva mix broke and dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt. Tamaki hadn’t even gotten that far and Banri swore he was so close, he wasn’t, but his body felt so unbelievably fantastic and like jelly. It was the same feeling of crawling into a bed with clean sheets.

He needed more, he wanted as much of Tamaki that he could get, so he raised up a little in order to shift his pants so that he could let Tamaki touch more of him. The boy waited patiently, and was ready for the rest of the meal. 

He started up again with sucking at the tip, a little bit more firm than the first time around and Banri grasped a fistfull of the other's hair as a reflex to how sensitive he was. Tamaki moved his tongue again from the tip to the bottom of the long haired man’s cock. He began to tease at the balls, and moved his hand there to replace the job his mouth was doing. Tamaki could tell Banri couldn't take much more of this. And to be fair in Banri’s defense, it really has been a while since he’s had some form of sexual contact. 

Then, Tamaki just went for it. He slobbered his whole way back up to the tip, and squeezed with his right hand at the base and rubbed it across his dick and sped up. His cheeks hollowed out as he swallowed further down and let his tongue do the work while he let the person who was practically melting in front of him writhe and cry out to him. 

His cheeks were so tight and his mouth was so hot and warm, and when Tamaki would make a noise, prickles would spread across Banri’s body just from how attractive his partner's voice is. 

Banri became really embarrassed when he called out to the idol, his coworker, rather. Tamaki pulled away with a pop and admired his wet cock.

“Ban-Chan tastes so good…” His hand wiped across his own face to rid of some of the saliva that dripped onto his chin. 

This made him go haywire which led to the gentle fingertips that went through Tamaki’s hair before Banri had a death grip at the base of the younger one's skull. With the dim light of the office, Banri could see that Tamaki had wet eyes that were bloodshot and the glossy eyed boy smirked in response to the rough play that the older man decided to bring to the table. 

“Suck.” The demeanor of everything had suddenly changed. Banri decided that if they were going to do this in an office, he might as well get a little too into it and have a good time.

The hand in his hair pulled tighter and he felt another hand glide to the back of his head, and pushed Tamaki closer to Banri’s hot wet cock. Tamaki looked up with only his eyes and viewed something he never thought he would have seen. It was piercing, and it went straight through him, right to his dick and then Banri made the move to shove his hot and hard member into Tamaki’s mouth without being warned. 

He gagged at the unanticipated intrusion and just let Banri use him at this point. His Ban-Chan was just using him as a hole at this point in time, and he would not have it any other way at all.   
Banri barely bucked his hips as his hands were doing all the hard work in facefucking the idol. He briefly paused before he shoved Tamaki’s face into his crotch again, and his nose touched the blue hair, and felt the tip of the man at the back of his throat. He could hardly breathe, but it was so good. To feel used up and be able to make the older feel so good. On the other hand, Banri was so enormed with the emotions and physical feeling of how his mouth felt on him, even if he had taken control. 

Spit and pre-come mixture leaked out of Tamaki’s mouth as he held the younger's nose to his crotch and it landed on the thigh of Banri’s pant leg. He pulled back Tamaki’s head all the way off of him, and leaned down to give him a sloppy kiss, and tasted his own mess. Even more dripped onto his pant leg and down the younger ones neck. 

Right before the idol was about to get face fucked again, Banri said words that went straight to Tamaki’s core.

“My cock is getting cold.”

He slid to the edge of the chair, grabbed a fistfull of Tamaki’s hair and shoved it into his mouth with no remorse. 

Tamaki’s moans were driving him insane, and with that, he began to fuck faster into Tamakis mouth, which brought out multiple gags from the boy. Only Banri himself got to hear and see his work partner being choked out like this on his dick. 

Visual aid of the nasty things that were being done below him had Banri treating Tamaki as a ragdoll as he reached his climax. More spit and cum spilled onto his pants as Banri got more brutal, trying to make the feeling last as long as possible. 

Tamaki felt like his hair was going to come out of his head because of how hard Banri had gripped him as he got more jagged with his motion. 

The older man suddenly stopped with his tip at the back of the idols throat and Tamaki felt warmth suddenly go down his throat. Banri slowly continued to move to fuck through his orgasm and slowly pulled out of his mouth. 

Sounds of heavy breathing filled the room and it slowly faded away as the former idol enjoyed the afterglow of everything. He leaned over to grab the nearest tissues from the desk, and asked Tamaki to move closer so he could clean him up. 

“Are you okay, Tamaki-Kun? That was a lot…” He said as he was taking care of himself to get ready to leave.

“Ah yeah! I enjoyed it hehe. Ban-Chan’s fun.”

“I’m glad, but you’re hard.” He brushed his hand across the front of Tamaki’s jeans. “Do you want to come back to my apartment for the night?”


End file.
